vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ロストワンの号哭 (Lost One no Goukoku)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = Neru (music, lyrics) * Tomodachi Boshuu-P (mix, mastering) * 456 (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "Lost One's Weeping" is an original song by Neru. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 19, 2017. It is a song about questioning the burdens of education. The boy in the video is named Mamoru. This song has entered the Hall of Fame on March 6, 2013 after 1 day, 13 hours, and 22 minutes; and the Hall of Legend on May 24, 2013. It also exceeded over 10 million YouTube views and received lots of Vocaloid, Utau, and Utaite covers. Hence, this is Neru's most notable song, alongside "Law-evading Rock"; and Rin's most notable song. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. A blade's edge with centimeters of suspicion Stabbing a vein at the end of it all Sickly love spurts out Even my Les Paul became a deadly weapon It's no-fiction I like Math and Science But I was never one for Japanese I'd worry about which answer was right Jokes on me, both were wrong Today's homework is my basic self With just enough, with no complaints, living in the nowadays But why do we sometimes—no, always Say we're sad? Say we're lonely? Can you read the kanji on the board? Can you read the shape of her heart? Who stained that heart black? Who was it? Who was it!? Can you do this problem on an abacus? Can you undo this collar on her neck? Can we keep going like this? What're you gonna do? I don't care anymore! All this time we were Under a crude hypnosis Holding an incredible arrogance Hidden inside Can't do yesterday's homework, as always With just enough, with no complaints, living in the nowadays But why does this lump in our hearts Say we want to disappear? Say we want to die? Can you read the kanji on the board? Can you read the shape of her heart? Who stained that heart black? Hey! Who was it? Who was it!? Can you do this problem on an abacus? Can you undo this collar on her neck? Can we keep going like this? What're you gonna do? What are you gonna do? Do you remember the formula for area ratio? Do you remember the dreams of your childhood? Who threw those dreams in a ditch? Who was it!? You know who it was! When are you going to grow up!? What is a grown-up anyway? Who has the answers? What're you gonna do? I don't care anymore! Derivatives |utau = |producers = Aoka (tuning), pand (UST), Maatarou (mixing, mastering) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm29093092; yt nUUUgGZUaEk; sc aoka45/anna-nyui-vividvcvthe-lost-ones-weepingutau-cover }} RETAKE (+ Normal, EDGE, HEART, POWER, AGAINST) |producers = pand (tuning, UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm20312072; yt OX9vhzBNVJc }} |producers = 6LIN (tuning, UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm20311635; nn sm20336692; yt vQTKrdPabaM |comments = ; ver 2. }} |producers = Tanjiro (tuning, UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm34013555; yt 6KUyfgeMmt4; sc tanjirotaidana/the-lost-ones-weeping-sat1080-mixutauust-youtube }} |other = |producers = Zefurry (tuning, mixing), pand (UST) |categories = CeVIO Cover |links = yt dyXMk9tRzeE }} , , , , , , MEIKO, KAITO, VY2, anon, kanon, Utatane Piko, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru |producers = Shunsuke Takatsuki (mixing, arrangement), Various (cover) |categories = VOCALOID Cover, UTAU Cover, Mashup |links = yt _-OR__HNXpk }} |human = (vocals, mixing), tomoboP (mastering) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm22412678 }} (vocals), djseru (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm20286896 }} (vocals, mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm20456342; yt lw4GdJUwtXE }} (vocals), 円谷混彦 (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm20946782; yt ZOaerF49taY }} (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm20284832; yt FlMnl8ANv-g }} (vocals), Tom (mixing), Rocca (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm20439471 }} (vocals) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt nZHXSN6lEEw;sc jubyphonic-p/lost-ones-weeping-english }} |categories = Human Cover |links = nn so35532025 |description = Cover by Ayane Sakura (as her character Ran Mitake) for the mobile rhythm game "BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!" }} |categories = Human Cover |links = yt YLO23Ys9vg8 }} |arrangement = |producers = Shinto P (arrangement), JubyPhonic (English lyrics) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language; Arrangement |links = yt b0xPGUVuHZc; sc shinto-p/shinto-jubyphonic-the-lost }} (vocals, mastering), Tomowachi (guitar), Okadake (bass), 3110 (mixing, video, drums), Anba (additional English translation) |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = nn sm20739367; yt SI0wd1L3TcY; yt NQhiQhYB-_4 |comments = ; Shoohey's upload; 3110's upload }} |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the following albums: * Sekai Seifuku * VOCALOID 超BEST -memories- * Vocalofuture * Kagaminext. Concerts This song was featured in the Magical Mirai 2015 concert. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X * (covered by Afterglow (Ayane Sakura) *Groove Coaster Wai Wai Party!!!! *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery X_module_astray.png|Rin's Astray module for the song "Lost One no Goukoku", designed by 456. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links Official Unofficial * Romaji Lyrics Source (Transliterated by riyuchan94) }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs